yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kokona Haruka/Mystiwaii's Fanon
Appearance Kokona has dark purple hair that is tied up into twin drills with purple beads. She has mint-green eyes. Kokona is very petite and short at 4'9- making her the shortest member of the Rainbow 6. She's curvy for a girl her age. Kokona wears the default uniform with purple stockings. She wears a desaturated purple cardigan. Persona Kokona has the Social Coward persona. If she witnesses murder in front of a crowd, she'll run and hide. If she witnesses murder alone, she'll freeze and beg the murderer to spare her. If you spare her, she doesn't lower your reputation, she just cowers whenever you're near If Saki Miyu is murdered in front of her, she will apprehend you. Personality Kokona is very sweet and kind to others- even to people with low reputation, unlike Saki. Unless Saki tells her to. She is well-liked around school for her cute mannerisms and appearance. Her popularity in school often makes her the target for flirting, or it would if Saki wasn't always around her. Kokona is also very gullible, easily being tricked into lies and scams. She's naive, which makes her a perfect puppet for someone who wanted to use her- or maybe break her mind. Task Kokona's task is to get her notebook back. It's a violet color with light violet stripes. You can find it in Yui's desk. Relationships Positive * Saki Kiyabu Kohaku is Saki's best friend and would do anything for her. She knows Saki's soft side and wouldn't hesitate to help her. They're like two peas in a pod, and are inseparable. Kokona is one of the few people Saki trusts and actually likes * Koharu Hinata Kokona and Koharu get along. Kokona often tells KoKona to get some sleep so she doesn't look so tired. Koharu however barely listens to Kokona's warnings. Kokona's a bit cautious of telling Koharu secrets due to her gossipy nature. * Mei Mio Kokona is often tutored by her. Kokona trusts Mei and wouldn't hesitate to help her. * Yuna Sato Kokona is Yuna's "cooking buddy". Kokona would trust Yuna with a secret, albeit not a dark secret. * Yui Rio Kokona only bullies Yui because Saki tells her to. She doesn't actually hate Yui- despite what Yui thinks. * Kiyoko Haruka Kohaku's cousin. They get along quite well, Kohaku admiring Kiyoko's acting, and Kizana admiring Kokona's sweet demeanor and popularity in school. Neutral * Taro Yamada Kohaku thinks of him as nice. She grows a crush on him on the second week * Kanako Hino Kokona and Kanako sit next to each other in class. Kokona has no idea of how perverted Kanako actually is Negative * ????? The person calling her on the phone. * Makiko Higashi Kokona actively avoids Makiko because Saki and Kiyoko tell her to. Gallery Kokona-0.png| Kokona's kisekae KokonaNaturalHair.png| Kokona without hair dye and contacts Kokona fanon.png|Kokona's portrait Trivia * Kokona is very trusting. She will trust anyone, unless they're obviously suspicious. * According to Kanako Hino, Kokona and Saki are the most "developed" girls in school. * Unlike the other rivals, Kokona is at school the first week but she's not a rival that first week. * Kokona will be almost impossible to eliminate by homicide because Saki is always with her. Category:User's Fanons Category:Mystiwaii's Fanon Category:2nd Years Category:Social Coward Category:Females Category:Cooking Club Category:Heterosexual